Una Investigación en Valaquia
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Unos detectives tienen que realizar una investigación en una Nación mística y folclórica, llena de leyendas de vampiros, donde se tienen que enfrentar a un villano sobrenatural, junto con unos jóvenes que tienen que enfrentarse y darse cuenta que tuvieron una vida pasada en aquel lugar, superar sus temores y vencer a ese ser maligno.
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Dracula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia.

 **Una Investigación en Valaquia.**

Prologo.

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro, acaba de salir de un edificio de la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa, que se encuentra en el Centro de Tokio. Había sido solicitado para una investigación muy importante y al mismo tiempo muy delicada en Rumania, el gobierno había detectado algunas irregularidades en la región de Transilvania. Había aceptado para romper la rutina, y estar lejos un tiempo de las que a veces eran demasiado aburridas investigaciones en la Interpol. Perseguir narcotraficantes, políticos corruptos, delincuentes perversos a nivel internacional, era la parte divertida pero después seguían meses de papeleo, era la parte poco glamurosa del trabajo. Además de la oportunidad de ir a una nación misteriosa y al mismo tiempo atractiva. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en que tenía la oportunidad de invitar a su esposa Meimi para esa investigación, era una experta y muy hábil en ciertos casos que para cualquier otro eran inaccesibles.

Se escucha de repente el celular, y sonríe de nuevo es su esposa.

— Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? — dijo sonriendo.

— Bien cielo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Para qué te llamaron en la Agencia?

— Llamaron para pedirme hacer una investigación en Transilvania, que hay sucesos irregulares o cosas así.

— "Suena bien, me gustan las cosas misteriosas, quizá podamos encontrarnos en medio de una historia de vampiros.

— Te he dicho que los vampiros no existen, quizá son delincuentes turcos o del Estado Islámico que están dando problemas en Europa. – dijo un tanto serio.

— A veces las cosas no son como piensas, querido detective. — dijo sonriendo.

— Bien, voy por ti para empacar y nos vamos para Rumania. Después de todo tú disfrutaste tu investigación en Paris. — dijo sonriendo – esta vez es mi turno.

— Te quejas pero muy bien comiste aquella gastronomía, no dejaste de comer de todo, e incluso te enfermaste – dijo burlándose de el con una risa divertida.

— No me lo tienes que recordar. — Hizo un gesto doloroso solo de recordar todas esas horas de dolor de estómago. — bien nos vemos en la casa, te amo.

— Yo también te espero en la casa, te amo. — cuelgan al mismo tiempo.

Guardando su celular en su saco llego a la portezuela e su auto subió a él y se dirigió a su casa para el encuentro de su esposa. Al llegar a casa la encuentra en la puerta, la encuentra muy provocativa y sexy como siempre, con minifalda roja y sus altas zapatillas, blusa blanca y su saco, se acerca a ella y la besa.

— Bien cariño tenemos que empacar, acabo de comprar en línea los boletos de avión, será un viaje largo pero valdrá la pena. — sonrió.

— Bien cielo, voy a preparar las cosas. — va hacia el cuarto.

— Te recuerdo, lleva ropa más abrigada, presiento que será un clima muy gélido.

— Bien, pero tendré mi oso de peluche conmigo. — le hace un guiño y se va al cuarto.

Mira a su hermosa esposa, no puede evitar sentirse dichoso de tener aquella mujer con él, y más apoyando en sus proyectos, sus investigaciones, además dar un poco de picante todo esto, estar con ella a solas es intenso, sonríe para sí mismo.

Para esa noche la pasaron tranquilamente, investigando la zona, y ver que partes son complicadas para pasar, más los mitos que rodean ese país, lo bello y lo folclórico. Daiki siempre había sido muy lógico y siempre buscaba respuestas que la ciencia pueda explicar, lo sobrenatural le parecía absurdo. En cambio Meimi le bromeaba siempre sobre las posibilidades de que hubiera realmente vampiros, había leyendas de ello ¿No había algo de real en cada mito después de todo? cuando ella llevó la investigación sobre armas contra estos seres el no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco.

— Meimi ¿Para qué quieres aprender de estas armas?— dijo muy serio.

— Uno nunca sabe querido. — dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

— Bueno de todas maneras tienes tu manera de investigar y tienes tu libertad de saber sobre armas, medios y otras cosas.— dijo un tanto incrédulo.— además estoy ocupado para capturar a los integrantes del Estado Islámico, ya que estos están haciendo mucho caos.

— Lo sé, pero no me lo tomes a mal, lugares como esos me dan esa espina de investigar sobre armas. – miró unas armas peculiares, desde estacas de madera, ajos, y el uso de plata.

— No creo que encontremos vampiros ahí, pero es tu investigación, creo que Saint Tail podría divertirse un poco más allí.— dijo sonriendo.

— Es una lástima que Seira no pueda ir con nosotros, después de todo está muy ocupada con su nuevo bebé.

— Tampoco creo que pueda ir Steve, ha estado muy ocupado con una investigación de la Interpol en Paris, sobre un loco que anda ocasionando caos en la ciudad, cosas mágicas. — dijo sonriendo.

— Lo sé, sobre el misterio mágico de Papillon.— dijo sonriendo recordando por un momento a los dos jóvenes superhéroes que había conocido en su último viaje.

— Si, en efecto, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que estés coqueteando con él.

— Oh vamos detective, tú sabes que solo estaba divirtiéndome, eso no iba a llegar nunca a nada. — dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno iremos solos como incognitos y como turistas en el lugar.

Luego de planear las cosas antes de irse al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, se dispusieron a descansar. El vuelo saldría a la mañana siguiente muy temprano.

Al día siguiente, tomaron un taxi para ir al Aeropuerto, se dispusieron descansar un poco, ya que tendrá unas escalas en Estados Unidos, Londres y finalmente a Bucarest, será un viaje largo y tedioso.

Mientras tanto en Paris.

Unos jóvenes entraron a la escuela, y todo parecía normal, hasta que el director llegó sonriendo, ya que el alcalde acaba de anunciar que el grupo acaba de ganar un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Rumania. Era un Tour que sería educativo, interesante y muy misterioso. Marinette estaba un poco pensativa al escuchar ese nombre, sentía que algo no había sentido antes, un frio en su estómago, no sabía cuál era la causa de esa sensación. Mientras tanto Adrien sintió algo que no quedaba, quería buscar la manera de negarse a ir aquel lugar, algo no le gusta.

— Adrien, te noto un tanto tenso, ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto su pequeño kwami.

— No, solo que ese lugar me suena, me trae algo que la verdad me disgusta. No me hace sentir cómodo.

— Bueno solo quizás, no estoy seguro pero hay una fuerte posibilidad de hayas tenido una vida pasada y hayas muerto violentamente en aquel lugar.

— Quizás, buscare la manera de no ir, quizás mi padre me haga ese favor.

Mientras tanto Marinette pasaba por una situación similar, y estaba buscando seriamente la excusa para no ir a aquel lugar. Quizá necesitarían ayuda extra en la pastelería de su padre, o estar con sus tíos en Paris, o hasta ir al Lejano Oriente para evitar ir a ese viaje.

Al Llegar a la casa, Adrien se encuentra con sorpresa a su padre, es raro que él estuviera ahí presente, pero de alguna manera le dio gusto verlo. Pasaron para cenar en su mesa larga.

— Buenas tardes Adrien, ¿Cómo va a tu escuela?

— Bien, solo que tendré un viaje largo a Rumania.— dijo un tanto serio.

— Bueno, no tengo ningún pendiente en la empresa, toma ese viaje, te servirá además para que aprendas más sobre culturas internacionales en ese Tour.— sonrió.

— No quiero ir.— dijo seriamente.

— Vas a ir, es parte de las condiciones que te di si entrabas en un colegio público debían atender todas los requerimientos de este, así que iras a ese viaje.

El joven bajó la mirada resignado. Cenó con su padre y después él se fue a otro de esos viajes largos que acostumbra, mientras el joven tuvo que empacar las maletas para irse, no le gusta la idea, siente cosas horribles al pensar en ese país.

Mientras tanto la joven fue a la pastelería, le platicó todo a sus padres y confesó que no tenía ganas de ir a ese viaje a Rumania, pero…

— Eso es maravilloso hija, tienes que ir.— dijo sonriendo el hombre.

— Pero no quiero ir.

— Vamos querida, será una oportunidad para ir a la Europa que no conocemos.— dijo su madre sonriendo.

— Pero ¿No me necesitan aquí, o con mis tíos?— queriendo salvarse de ir aquel lugar.

— No te preocupes por eso hija, ve y divierte en aquel lugar.

Siguieron con la plática alegre, mientras ella seguía muy pensativa, le ayudó su madre a empacar las cosas, junto con unos abrigos y ropa caliente, ya que se enteró del clima irregular de aquel lugar.

Se acostó a dormir para olvidar todo esto, le dio las buenas noches a kwami y se quedó dormida. En ese momento entró a un sueño profundo, en este se encontró en un lugar frio, boscoso, miraba a un hombre con una mirada fría y cruel, pasó el tiempo dentro de su sueño y no podía describir lo que ve después, siente un dolor fuerte en su cuerpo, doloroso, intenso, empieza a gritar en sueños, hasta que se despierta agitada, con mucho sudor frio, los habitantes de la casa se despertaron, acudió su madre para tranquilizarla.

— Querida, hay cosas que debes de enfrentarte y la verdad te he detectado que tienes algo ligado a ese lugar.— dijo su madre preocupada.— de alguna manera tienes que enfrentar y vencer para que seas aún más fuerte, no puedes seguir escondiendo y evitando ese lugar.

— Pero… ¿si me pasa algo?— dijo dudosa.

— No te va a pasar nada, sé que vencerás tu temor.

Su madre terminó abrazándola fuerte y la consolándola un poco, para que finalmente pudiera volver a dormir. Le dio un poco de té, para que se relajara y se volviera a dormir, su kwami, trató de tranquilizar las cosas también cuando su madre regreso a su propia habitación.

En el caso de Adrien pasa lo mismo, gritó en sueños, con un dolor inmenso en su espíritu, algo andaba mal, no le gusta, se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, para luego irse a dormir, algunas cosa tenía que hacer para calmar sus nervios. Después de pasar un tiempo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no era nada más que nervios pudo finalmente volver a la cama y dormir.

Al día siguiente, se encuentra todo el grupo completo en el Aeropuerto Internacional de París. La pareja se presentó más a fuerzas que de ganas. Adrien fue traído por sus guardaespaldas, Marinette fue traída por su padre, un tanto desvelados por la mala noche que tuvieron, escondieron a sus kwami.

En ese momento tomaron el avión para Bucarest, la aventura esta por empezar. Los temores de estos jóvenes eran grandes pero no hay otra manera.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios Finales.

Bueno esta historia es rara lo admito, pero lo van a disfrutar tanto como yo lo hago, se la dedico a mi esposa Mimí – chan que le encanta estas historias de animación. No habrá violencia, solo un poco de emoción. Aunque admito me hubiera gustado la participación de Seira o Steve pero ellos tienen otras misiones que realizar. Nos veremos para el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1 El Arribo a Bucarest

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Dracula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia._

 ** _Una Investigación en Valaquia._**

 _Capítulo 1. El Arribo a Bucarest._

Había arribado al Aeropuerto Internacional de Bucarest, un avión que tenía origen de París. Entre los muchos los pasajeros había un grupo de jóvenes franceses, que venían de un tour escolar, dispuestos a explorar a la desconocida Europa Oriental.

El propio alcalde de la cuidad de París que se había unido al tour, al llegar al territorio de lleno de recuerdos. En sus tiempos de juventud no podía visitar Rumania por la guerra fría, por lo que le era difícil penetrar aquella nación, era comunista en aquellos años, ahora está más tranquilo, podría ver y aprender también de aquel país.

Además era una oportunidad única para su hija tenía que abrirse al mundo también, conocer algo más que su protegida vida en París. Había cometido errores respeto a su educación, pero ahora tenía que hacerla entender que no todo estaba bajo su poder, aquí carecía de poder, era un turista más en Rumania. Además de que los rumanos lo habían invitado cordialmente luego de una visita de parte del embajador, todo está en orden.

Entre los pasajeros había también una pareja que bajo de primera clase, aunque no con el mismo propósito que la mayoría de los pasajeros. Una preciosa mujer pelirroja en zapatillas altas que iba del brazo de un hombre de traje negro miró un joven rostro conocido, cuando las dos pudieron mirarse de frente se reconocieron enseguida.

— Señorita Meimi, ¿Qué hace en Bucarest?.— Marinette saludó con una sonrisa un tanto sorprendida.

— Lo mismo pregunto, pero parece que están de turismo escolar.— sonrió ampliamente.

— Si, en eso tiene razón.

— Perdón, él es mi esposo Daiki Asuka Jr., Director de la oficina de la Interpol en Japon, le platique en breve sobre los sucesos extraños en Paris, no te preocupes, él sabe guardar secretos.— le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

— Mucho gusto señorita – Daiki Asuka Jr. extendió su mano para saludar a la jovencita - como dice mi esposa, estoy enterado de su pequeña aventura en París. Me da gusto informarle también que se está haciendo una investigación, sobre los eventos que están ocurriendo en su país, un colega de confianza, ha trabajado con nosotros hace unos años, es un excelente agente es quien se está haciendo cargo, quizás lo reconozcan, cuando regresen a Paris.

— Muchas gracias señor agente, y espero puedan descubrir ese misterio, ha ocasionado tantas cosas horribles en Paris.

— Y hablando de agentes secretos, ¿Qué tal está tu compañero de batallas?— Meimi agrego sonriendo coquetamente.

— Está bien, la última vez que nos vimos le dije que tendría que estar de viaje, aunque no pude decirle donde, sé que es complicado pero no puedo decirle cosas de mi vida que…

— Lo creas o no puedo entenderlo – dijo mirando a su esposo con una amplia sonrisa que él correspondió, recordando memorias entre los dos – en tal caso cuando lo vuelvas a ver dale saludos de mi parte.

— Bueno fue un gusto volver a verla señorita Meimi.— la chica le ofreció la mano a la mujer, esta misma se lo estrecha.— fue un gusto conocerlo, también Sr. Daiki.

— Fue un gusto – dijo volviendo a tenderle la mano en un saludo - Espero nos encontremos de nuevo si tenemos oportunidad de hacer algo de turismo en la cuidad.

— Nos vemos.— se va alejando corriendo hacia el grupo.

La pareja ve como se aleja con el grupo de jóvenes. Pero en ese momento ven a unos policías rumanos, acercándose a ellos, se identifican con sus credenciales de la Agencia.

— Agente Asuka, Agente Haneoka. Mucho gusto soy el comandante Costel Albu, los estábamos esperando para ir a la Agencia de inteligencia europea.

— Muy bien, nos puede guiar por favor. –dijo Asuka Jr. un tanto ansioso.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo en Bucarest en las antiguas oficinas de la KGB en Rumania que se usaba para mantener a raya a los gobiernos rumanos durante la guerra fría, después de la caída de la Unión Soviética. Ahora eran oficinas de investigación. Los llevaron directamente a la oficina de uno de los jefes de inteligencia, había un ambiente un tanto frio allí. Fueron llevados hacia una oficina como un tipo de sótano, se utilizaba por el miedo de la guerra atómica, pero ahora son solo oficinas centrales de justicia e inteligencia, ligada a la Unión Europea. Allí se encuentra con una mujer rubia, muy hermosa, con ojos azules claro, una mirada algo fría. Con su minifalda blanca y blusa negra.

— Señores, bienvenidos a la Republica de Rumania.— les estrecha las manos.— mi nombre es Jenica Balan, soy jefa de investigación e inteligencia rumana.

— ¿Jenica?— pregunto la mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Meimi Haneoka eres tú?— sorprendida la mujer pelirroja. – mucho tiempo que no te veía, amiga mía.

— ¿Se conocen?— pregunto el hombre un tanto sorprendido.

— Pues claro querido detective, ella estudio conmigo en Estados Unidos, fue enviada por una beca de parte del gobierno de Rumania.— miró a la mujer rubia.— mucho tiempo que no te veía, me sorprende que seas jefa de inteligencia aquí.

— Me imagino que tú estás en la Interpol, nunca pensé que cumplirías ser parte de él.— miro al hombre.— ¿usted es uno de los jefes del departamento de la Interpol en Japón? nunca pensé que trajera a mi amiga aquí.— dijo sonriendo algo coqueta.

— Bueno es que nosotros trabajamos juntos, además de que estamos casados.—dijo sonrojado.

— Así que la inalcanzable Meimi Haneoka se casó, por cierto que buen partido.— dijo coqueteando al pobre hombre.

— Te lo dije entonces, había un solo hombre en mi vida y finalmente lo conseguí, ahora él es mío.— dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno fue un gran gusto encontrarte y que seas parte de la Agencia, pero por desgracia no va ser para pasarla bien.— cambio su gesto.— por lo que vinieron aquí, es para investigar unos sucesos extraños en el norte de Rumania.— se pone muy seria.— hay desapariciones extrañas de mujeres y además que enviamos unos agentes allá pero los encontramos muertos en una posición bastante extraña.— les muestra en ese expediente las fotos de los hombres enviados.

— Qué horror.— Miró las fotos con una expresión desencajada Meimi.

— Exactamente, fueron torturados vilmente y luego los encontramos en esa posición en uno de las cercanías a la carretera principal, donde fueron encontrados por un conductor de un tráiler que pasaba por ahí.

— Bueno esta posición que encontraron, era una manera vil de parte de un antiguo gobernante medieval. – dijo con un gesto de molestia Daiki que miraba las fotos desde su hombro.

— Así es… Vlad Tepes – reitero Janica - acostumbraba torturar, quemar, desmedrar y empalar gente, por cualquier estupidez.

— Era un psicópata y un enfermo.— dijo muy enojada la mujer pelirroja.

— Pero eso no es todo, la última vez que recibimos los mensajes de nuestros agentes, se encontraban en un castillo, según los informes ese edificio estaba destruido.— dijo un tanto sorprendida.

— Bueno lo que podemos hacer en la investigación, es ir como turistas, infiltrarnos poco a poco para poder infiltrar y así evitar sospechas – sugirió Daiki.

— Bueno lo que podemos hacer es ir como parejas, yo iré con mi esposo el Comandante Coste Albu, el que se encontraron, iremos cubriendo la zona.— dijo sonriendo, el pobre hombre se sonrojo un poco.

— Vaya no sabía que también te habías casado amiga. – dijo sonriendo picarona.

— Bueno una no puede seguir soltera, además el también ira con sus hombres alrededor de nosotros por si hay algo.— notó el gesto de su amiga.— no te preocupes, no notaras que están cerca, ellos fueron entrenados por antiguos integrantes de la KGB, así que todo se hará en discreción.

— Bueno amiga nos vamos a descansar, tuvimos un viaje muy largo desde Japón. – dijo un tanto cansada.

— Bueno nos veremos a las afueras del Museo Nacional de Arte de Rumania.— dijo sonriendo.

— Bien nos veremos mañana.

Y así salieron de las oficinas. La verdad Daiki nunca pensó que su esposa se encontrara con alguien familiar aquí, pero lo importante era encontrar a ese asesino, encarcelarlo y que pague por los daños. En una situación así era difícil evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser el propio Vlad Tepes, pudo haber regresado de la muerte, sería el tipo de hombre que haría un pacto con el diablo para que nunca morir, eso lo asustaba un poco, mas por la seguridad de su esposa. LA sola idea de que ella pudiera ser capturada por esos sujetos le causaba escalofríos.

Pero en ese momento lo importante era descansar del viaje, se hospedaron en el Grand Hotel Continental. Es uno de los más lujos de la región, llegaron para descansar, vio a Meimi dormir solamente, y él se quedó contemplando su belleza y al mismo tiempo su preocupación, se acostó lentamente hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes franceses.

El grupo de jóvenes se hospedaron el hotel Tempo, no estaba nada mal, estarían cómodos y descansaran bien, les toco compartir habitación a muchos, ya que era parte de un Tour escolar, a excepción de Adrien que le toco estar a solas, pudo pagar el hospedaje gracias a su padre que pago la mayor parte, y bueno ahora les tocara descansar y meditar.

El chico rubio ya estaba en el cuarto, solo estaba pensando en lo que pasaría en esos días de turista en el grupo, no podía evitar sentir una fuerte sensación de angustia en su espíritu, algo lo tenía atado allí, no le gustaba nada, se sentía tan mal, temía dormir ya que podía volver a soñar esa horrible pesadilla, sentía ganas de agarrar un avión e irse de ahí rápidamente. Pero decidió ir al techo, había notado que era un buen lugar para contemplar la ciudad.

En ese momento Marinette estaba en la misma habitación con su mejor amiga Alya Cesaire, no tendría una mala noche pero le preocupa que al dormir, empezara con esas pesadillas, y despertara a su amiga, la verdad no es gustaba eso. Entonces en ese momento que la vio dormir, se salió a solas y a escondidas, fue al techo, donde había unas sillas y ver el paisaje de la ciudad, se encontró ahí con Adrien un tanto solitario y melancólico en ese momento, se sintió tentada en dejarlo solo pero el chico la vio. Ambos estaban con sus batas de dormir, no iban mal vestidos pero no tenían ánimos de vestirse, además de que estaban completamente solos.

— Marinette, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

— Nada, solo quería respirar un poco aire.— dijo un tanto sorprendida.

— Por lo que veo tú tampoco te sientes cómoda aquí en este país.

— La verdad no, hay algo que no me gusta, me pone muy tensa y algo temerosa en este lugar. – dijo un tanto reflexiva.

— Bueno yo tampoco me siento cómodo, la verdad tengo ganas de irme de aquí, pero mi padre bloqueó mis tarjetas.— dijo frustrado.

— Bueno, creo que él atino que te ibas a ir.

— Creo que sí, la verdad cuando me entere de que íbamos a este lugar, tuve muchas pesadillas, con dolor en mi cuerpo y el espíritu.

— Algo tiene este lugar, algo debe haber para que nos sentimos así, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y ver qué pasa, ¿Por qué sentimos esa ansiedad al estar aquí?

— Bueno creo que nos tocara ir al Museo Nacional de Arte de Rumania, quizás ahí encontremos algunas respuestas.

— Tienes toda la razón, y bueno pues a esperar y ver que nos puede ocurrir. –dijo sabiamente.

— Bueno Marinette vete a dormir, no vaya ser que Alya se preocupe por ti, estaré un rato más aquí. – dijo el chico rubio.

— Buenas noches Adrien.

— Buenas noches Marinette.— al mencionar esa última frase, algo le vino en la mente de momento.

Al ver a la chica salir y dirigirse al cuarto, vio una imagen de verla vestida con ropa medieval y en ese momento se asustó un poco. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando la ciudad en ese momento, vio el reloj que marcaba las 2:00 de la mañana y decidió ir a su cuarto y descansar.

Fin del capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Fue un capitulo raro, pero tenía que buscar para establecer la historia, aquí vemos conocidos y amigos, la reencarnación va estar presente aquí. Espero les guste esta historia, que apenas va empezar.


	3. Capitulo 2 Una Visita al Museo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Dracula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia.

 **Una Investigación en Valaquia.**

Capitulo 2. Una Visita al Museo.

En la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes franceses se despertaron, empezaron cada uno de ellos a salirse de cuartos para ir por el desayuno que iba incluido en el paquete, en eso sale muy enojada por la noche que tuvo, ya que el Hotel fue por debajo de lo que ella está acostumbrada, Chloe con su actitud de ser superior a los demás, recrimino a su padre, pero este la ignoro en todos sus comentarios, no estaba de humor para hacer caso de los caprichos de hija. En eso sale Alya y Marinette muy tranquilas, esta ultima un tanto ansiosa, de nuevo tuvo ese sueño raro, cada vez se hace más recurrente, pero trata de aparentar que todo está bien. Adrien salió de su cuarto también un tanto intranquilo pero trata de ocultar sus emociones, los demás chicos estaban emocionados de ir al Tour, pero antes tienen que desayunar y luego esperar al guía para que los lleve cada parte de la ciudad, y hay un Tour especial al norte del país, aunque por los eventos extraños, el Gobierno aun no decide cerrar esa parte, pero nuestros chicos desconocen la situación de las cosas, por lo que ahora solo piensan en lo suyo. Cada uno con su desayuno y platicando de cosas vánales sin importancia pero divertidas, de cómo pasarla, que van aprender o que travesura harán durante el viaje. Por lo que se mantuvieron así durante la hora, hasta que apareció un joven de unos 24 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, con sus lentes, con ropa formal, y su credencial de identificación como guía.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes.- mira a todos desde su posición.- por lo que veo emocionados por este Tour, espero disfruten de todo lo que verán en esta ciudad, posteriormente saldremos de la ciudad para conocer los castillos o lo que quedaron de ellos del Príncipe de Valaquia, que muchos lo conocen como el Conde Dracula. Es famoso por la novela del irlandés Bram Stoker, que hizo famoso a este hombre.- hizo una pausa ligera.- en realidad es un héroe de Rumania que evito la invasión de nuestro país a manos de los otomanos. Pronto les mostrare cada parte y porque.- termino de dar la explicación.- ahora los espero en el camión que se encuentra a las afueras del Hotel y pasearemos un poco por la ciudad.

El joven se salió, cuando había empezado a explicar las cosas, ellos estaban a punto de terminar el desayuno, y ya listos para ir al camino donde el guía los esperaba, mientras tanto Marinette no tenía ganas, empezó a sentir escalofríos a la mención de ese tal héroe, algo no le gustaba de él, le ocasionaba aun mas malestar eso, Adrien trato de llevar las cosas con calma pero no pudo sentir esa ansiedad, esa sensación de que no quiere estar ahí, mientras salían para subir al camión, en ese momento sudo frio.

Las cosas en la ciudad lucían totalmente normales, sin ningún suceso extraño, al ver que llegan al Museo, se quedaron admirando el edificio, pese que la Unión Soviética cayo, conservan los vestigios de su dominio, aunque ahorita con la Unión Europea tiene una sensación de modernidad y progreso. Todo se veía hermoso en el paso desde el hotel hasta el Museo, cada explicación de cada edificio antiguo, desde la Edad Media hasta la posterior caída de la Unión Soviética.

Llegando al hermoso edificio, mientras se introducen en el Museo, se les explica como fue la resistencia de los dacios contra los romanos, con el Emperador Trajano, como estos últimos hicieron pedazos al final a los dacios y lo que tuvieron que pagar por el desafío y la penetración al Imperio Romano para saquear y robar, además la ocupación de ellos en aquellas tierras, se denomino como la tierra de los romanos. Como fue la transición de Dacia al dominio de los godos, de ahí como el Imperio Bizantino perdió poder contra los musulmanes, el dominio de los otomanos presionando, lo que ahora es Valaquia.

\- Esta tierra fue fundada por los húngaros que en su tiempo necesitaba un Principado que se ocupe de la resistencia contra los otomanos, que estaban expandiendo hacia la Europa cristina, Vlad II Dracul el padre de Vlad Tapes se ocupaba de eso, pero no pudo mucho y tuvo que ceder a entregar a su hijo para ser educado por ellos, una manera de mantener a Valaquia como un Estado vasallo.- lo menciono un tanto triste.- pero gracias a la traición de algunos miembros de los godos, asesinaron a este, el Sultán para mantener su poder, nombro a Vlad para que ocupara el poder, pero este mismo se negó obedecer a estos y luchar por nuestra tierra.

Pasan a la siguiente sala, llena de pinturas, retratos de los antiguos príncipes y princesas de la región, muchos de ellos de la época medieval, por lo menos antes de la caída de Constantinopla, se explico , los chicos guardaban silencio, ante la explicación del joven, pero los que están con cierta ansiedad son Adrien y Marinette, cuando vieron al cuadro de Vlad Tapes, les dio un escalofrió en la espalda, y luego va explicando el guía sobre los cuadros de las princesas, una se suicido por la presión del sitio, la otra fue destripada por el mismo Vlad cuando estaba embarazada, a todos les dio mala espina sobre este hombre, como pueden admirar a un tirano como ese. Luego les mostro a una de las princesas de origen francés, hermosa, ojos azules y cabello oscuro, todos se quedan impactados, se parece un poco a…

\- ¿Marinette?- todos se voltean a verla.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Eres una princesa de Valaquia.- le bromeo Alya. Pero al ver el gesto de la chica se cayó.- ¿te pasa algo? No te pones así con estas cosas.

\- No lo sé, me da mala espina todo esto, en serio.

\- Así que princesa, ¿Por qué estás aquí entre nosotros, querida?- dijo la rubia con mucho desprecio.

\- Basta ya Chloe, pones incomoda a Marinette.- dijo Adrien con cierta molestia, no sabía porque lo hizo pero le molestaba esos gestos de esta chica.

\- ¿Qué mosca te pico, Adrien?- se va enojada.

\- Jóvenes, silencio que aun no termino.- dijo el guía muy serio.- bueno esta mujer fue ejecutada por órdenes de Vlad por infidelidad, por un hijo de los emisarios, se decía que era de origen francés y otomano, pero la historia lo borro por ser algo vergonzoso para Vlad.

Todos se quedan callados ante la explicación del guía, respecto a la pintura de la princesa de Valaquia, por lo que siguió explicando la siguiente sala, de cómo fue la historia de este hombre sanguinario, sus escapes, sus batallas, todo de ello.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Marinette?- pregunto el rubio con mucha preocupación.

\- Gracias Adrien, esa pintura me hace pensar muchas cosas.

\- A mí también, espero que se nos aclare las ideas, mientras estaré junto a ti para que no pase nada ni que te hagan comentarios como esos.

\- Gracias.- dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto a las fueras del Museo.

Se encuentra la pareja de agentes, esperando tranquilamente, estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del Museo, hasta que apareció un carro rojo deportivo, se encuentra la hermosa rubia y su esposo, ambos con ropas de civiles.

\- Buenos señores.- dijo el comandante Costel.- pueden hacer el favor de subirse al vehículo, tenemos mucho que hablar.

\- Bien comandante. – dijo Daiki, al subirse al vehículo ambos.

\- No me digan comandante aquí, solo dígame Costel.- al encender el carro.- aquí tenemos que ir de incognitos para evitar sospechas.

\- Bien tenemos que ir a la carretera para ir a uno de los castillos de Dracul, para explorar y ver si hay alguna pista.- dijo Jenica.

\- Bien Jenica.- se quedo mirando a la mujer rubia.- ¿tienen alguna pista o algo sobre los dos agentes asesinados?

\- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas Meimi, solo encontramos una marca de la familia Dracul en la espalda de ambos agentes, como si fuera una advertencia o castigo para los que se acercaran.

\- Es raro, se supone que la familia Dracul ya no existe, no hay manera de que regresen a esta era.- se rasco la barbilla Daiki, reflexionando las cosas.- a menos que sea un asesino serial que le guste hacer este tipo de bromas de mal gusto.

\- Si eso mismo pensamos pero había algo distinto en estos cuerpos.- saco un folder con la necropsia.- encontramos los cuerpos sin sangre, como si le hubieran succionado hasta la última gota antes de dejarlos en la carretera en esa posición.

\- Te lo dije Daiki, es un caso de vampiros.- dijo seriamente a su esposo.

\- Te dije que es poco probable que sea eso, pero…- se puso a pensar.- puede que tengas razón, hay algo que me pone nervioso al respecto.

\- Por eso me traje ajos, estacas, hasta una bala de plata por si acaso.- sonrió con un guiño en su ojo.

\- Meimi sin duda extrañaba tus locuras, desde que salimos de la Universidad, siempre pensabas en las cosas poco probables.- sonrió un poco.- aunque hubo casos en que tenias razón.

\- Vamos Jenica no seas aguafiestas a veces exagerar pueden salir los casos.

\- Bueno ya casi salimos de la ciudad de Bucarest, nos dirigimos hacia el norte, como son montañas, el clima es aun mas frio, a pesar de que es verano. – dijo seriamente Costel.

\- Tengo entendido que tuvo muchos castillos ese psicópata. – dijo con cierto enojo la pelirroja.

\- Si pero nos vamos a dirigir al castillo que se reconstruyo, y además de que alejo a muchos turistas como si los desviara a otras partes.

\- ¿Como si fuera un hechizo?- pregunto Meimi con ansias.

\- Si algo así, pero encontramos eventos misteriosos como la desaparición de las chicas.

\- Bueno no queda de otra que investigar, ver que encontramos en ese castillo.- determino Daiki.

La verdad iban lo más rápido a las carreteras de los Cárpatos, iba hacerse más frio cada vez que iban avanzando, buscaban el castillo que tanto sufrimiento ocasiono durante su construcción, aunque de alguna manera Daiki también era conocedor de los asuntos históricos. Había estudiado como ese hombre despiadado había mandado construir con los enemigos de su padre, además de que su mente retorcida, había hecho tanto daño no solo a su pueblo, sino también a su familia, mato a su amante, en la locura del sitio había orillado a su esposa a suicidarse, pero hay una esposa más que esta murió de una manera despiadada. Era increíble que el pueblo no se levantara en armas contra este desalmado.

Los bosques son extensos, ya ve lo impenetrables que eran estos bosques, muchos ejércitos que intentaron penetrar, murieron en su intento de controlar la zona, lo frio y oscuro que son estos mismos, ahora ellos trataran de vencer a un sujeto que está imponiendo su voluntad de manera tiránica y cruel. Daiki jamás tolera a esos sujetos, los tiranos siempre le han parecido hombres crueles, despiadados que no les importa el pueblo, solo ellos mismos, el se prometió que debe de poner en su lugar a personas así. Ve los arboles y luego ve a su esposa, no puede creer que ahora tienen que luchar contra un ser sobrenatural o quizás un psicópata imitador de Dracul.

\- Bueno señores casi llegamos a uno de los sectores más cercanos del castillo.- les dijo Costel.

\- Hay que salir e investigar la zona, a ver que podemos encontrar.- dijo Daiki determinado.

Ahora las cosas pueden ser complicadas, no saben lo que se pueden encontrar ahora, solo les queda explorar la zona donde encontraron los cuerpos de los agentes, seguir alguna huella para ver si encuentran a ese imitador. Las cosas se van a poner aun más oscuras.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios del Autor. Las cosas para nuestros amigos se van a complicar, espero que les guste esto, me puse un tanto histórico, pero modifique algunas cosas, y otras para hacer que la historia sea más interesante, esto no es real, solo es ficción, yo me divierto con esto. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo J


	4. Capitulo 3 Primera Parada a los Cárpato

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Dracula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia.

 **Una Investigación en Valaquia.**

 **Capitulo 3. Primera Parada a los Cárpatos de Transilvania.**

De nuevo en el Museo.

Los jóvenes iban saliendo para seguir con las visitas, hasta las zonas más antiguas de la ciudad, pero el guía tenía la lista para ir al norte del país, visitar la capilla donde fue enterrado el cuerpo de Vlad, hasta el castillo. Aunque no estaba seguro que había pasado, hacía solo unos días esos lugares estaban vetados por el Gobierno de Rumania por motivos oficiales, verlos de nuevo en esa lista, le parecía raro, pero ¿Cómo cuestionar las cosas? Se pondrían furiosos sus jefes o los turistas estarían enojados y lo reportarían. Además de los rumores sobre las desapariciones en esas localizaciones, pero si no estaba en la lista, no tenía más remedio que obedecer y llevarlos a los jóvenes al Norte del país.

El camión turístico salió de Bucarest hacia al norte, primero es un hermoso paisaje lleno campos hermosos, luego de unas cuantas horas van entrando a un lugar mucho más oscuro, más tenebroso, los chicos empezaron a tomar fotos, pero dos de ellos se pusieron mucho más ansiosos que nunca, con un sudor tan frio, ambos sintieron transportarse en el pasado.

En la mente de Marinette:

Empezó a sentirse transportada no en el autobús si no en una carroza medieval, donde la llevaban a un castillo, estaba nerviosa ya que se iba a casar con un príncipe, no sabía cómo era, como iba a reaccionar, algo dentro de ella sentía que este hombre iba hacer pasar un verdadero infierno, no sabía exactamente pero algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Se encuentra bien su alteza?—preguntó uno de sus sirvientes.

— Solo estoy nerviosa.

— No se preocupe, su padre sabe lo que hace, está seguro que el príncipe será un buen hombre para usted, además de que defenderá a Europa de los otomanos. – dijo otro de ellos.

— No estoy segura la verdad.— empezó a temblar un poco.— temo que esto no salga bien.

— No tiene que preocuparse, el Príncipe Vlad III es un buen partido para usted, además de que sabe la alianza que tiene con Hungría.

— Bien tratare de calmarme.

Saliendo de la mente de ese recuerdo del pasado, la despiertan de su estatus.

— Marinette, Marinette, ¿te pasa algo? – Alya la llamó alarmada.

— Si dime, ¿Qué paso?— contesto volviendo en sí.

— Parecías como si no fueras tú, empezaste a murmurar algo de Hungría y los otomanos, algo que esperas que esto salga bien, de Vlad. – dijo un tanto preocupada Alya.

— No sé, como que me quede pensando en lo del museo y de esa pintura.

— No tienes que preocuparte, ese hombre está muerto, ha pasado tanto tiempo que dudo que vuelva en este tiempo para hacer sufrir a los habitantes.

— Eso espero. – concluyo la pobre chica.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Adrien.

Se encuentra vestido con trajes otomanos, con una comitiva, junto con dos de los emisarios del Sultán, junto con unos cuantos soldados, no estaba seguro que estaba haciendo ahí, pero se sintió forzado ir.

— Hijo mío, pon atención las cosas que vamos hacer, quiero que seas un emisario pronto y puedas doblegar a estos reinos que son vasallos de nuestro Imperio. – dijo el hombre con cierta molesta.

— Sí, padre, no tienes que preocuparte, me fijare bien.

— Como puedes ver, estamos en los Cárpatos de Transilvania, uno de los territorios más difíciles, estaban en tiempos antiguos los dacios y luego finalmente ocupado por los godos, espero que pongas atención.— dijo sabiamente. – solo te pido que no confíes en nadie aquí, ni siquiera en una mujer, entendido.

— Si padre.— con cierto fastidio, ya lo había dicho muchas veces.

— Sé hijo que aquí hay ciertas mujeres hermosas pero en el mundo de la política, es peligroso.

— Sí, padre, por eso he estudiado los antiguos libros griegos, romanos y nuestro libro Sagrado del Corán para estar siempre al pendiente.

— Bien hijo mío, espero que seas mejor que yo…

En ese momento despierta el joven de su sueño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?— pregunto Nino un tanto preocupado.— empezaste hablar del Corán, política, cosas muy extrañas solo.

— No solo fue como que un recuerdo de un sueño que tuve.— se sacudió un poco la cabeza.

— Es que es raro, nunca hablas de ese tipo de cosas, eres inteligente pero me asusta un poco lo que te pasa, amigo.— dijo el joven.

— Descuida se me pasara eso, a lo mejor son los nervios.

En esos momentos en el camino se pone cada vez más oscuro, pero el conductor sigue sin ningún problema, lo que quiere es llegar al pueblo más cercano para estacionarse, y que se hospeden en uno de los hoteles cercanos, es que entre la niebla, el frio y la lluvia, no alcanza ver mucho en esa carretera y pueden sufrir un accidente, pronto logra ver un pueblo, entonces sonríe de alivio, estaciona el autobús, le avisa al guía que no puede continuar, por la poca visibilidad y que puede ser peligroso para todos, entonces…

— Jóvenes lamento decirles que por la lluvia y la neblina no podremos continuar, aquí estarán a salvo. – dijo el guía.

Los jóvenes se empezaron a quejar pero el sistema se tiene que llevar acabo y ni modo. Empezaron a bajar del autobús, por desgracia de todos, el hotel ahora si hay que compartir, y Adrien le va tocar junto con Nino, ahora si a descansar, aunque le asusta el lugar, la gente se ve más fría, mas desconfiada, como si estuviera de nuevo en esos años. Pero Marinette está más tensa y más nerviosa que nunca. La noche será muy pesada.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, está un sujeto con un traje negro, con la barba recortada, unos ojos fríos y penetrantes, rodeado por unos guardias, y de alguna manera están como si estuvieran cuidado del sujeto.

— Mas víctimas, hay que atemorizar al gobierno actual y que vuelva a cederme el poder y sea dueño de nuevo de Valaquia.— se dijo así mismo sonriente.— pronto dominare este reino, los rumanos volverán a sentir la mano dura. El Islam jamás volverá a tocar tierras cristianas.

— Esta seguro que es lo que pide.— dijo una esencia muy oscura.— te reviví porque tú lo pediste hace siglos, renacer siglos después de la caída del Imperio Otomano, volver a reclamar el trono, pero debes de pagar con esta situación, vivirás tomando sangre de tus víctimas, serás un no vivo para siempre.

— Lo sé, pero quiero recuperar lo que he perdido.— dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno si es lo que deseas, que se cumpla.— dijo la sombra macabramente. – tendrás apoyo del reino infernal, además el pacto se va respetar.— dijo la sombra.— me despido por el momento Dracul.

Al mismo tiempo en otro punto, los detectives están viendo las pocas pistas que se dejaron los asesinos en su último ataque. En donde estaban las estacas, no se encontraban huellas, no había un solo rastro de sangre en ellos, buscaron en la tierra, buscando sedimentos y nada, tenía una linterna especial buscando rastros de fluidos corporales y nada. Daiki estaba empezando a desesperarse, mientras tanto Janica y Costel estaban buscando a sus alrededores, adentrarse un poco en el bosque, pero no encontraron rastros, ni huellas, lo mismo pasó cuando vinieron por los cuerpos, nada de pistas, todos estaban asombrados por la situación. Janica regresó sin ningún resultado. Mas con las lluvias intensas en aquel lugar dificultaba la búsqueda.

— Creo que tendremos que ir al castillo, investigar a sus cercanías y ver si encontramos más pistas al respecto. – dijo la mujer rubia un tanto frustrada.

— Es que parece un homicidio limpio sin ninguna pista.— dijo el hombre un tanto molesto.

— La cosa aquí es mis elementos no han encontrado nada desde el principio.— dijo Costel.— pero lo que podemos hacer es ir al lugar donde se detectó la última comunicación con ellos.

— Entonces vamos, la verdad no tiene sentido seguir buscando aquí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo sin ningún sentido.— dijo la mujer pelirroja.

— Subamos al vehículo, está lloviendo fuerte y el frio se está haciendo insoportable.

Se subieron al carro continuaron hasta llegar a una pequeña villa, sus habitantes los miran con mucha desconfianza, luego de esas desapariciones no logran confiar, sienten las miradas de aquellas personas, aunque tiene algunas cosas de modernidad, luz eléctrica, teléfono, agua, pero esa desconfianza regresó, muchos de ellos se esconden, llegaron a un hotel de la villa y decidieron alquilar unas habitaciones y descansar, para continuar al día siguiente, la lluvia es intensa, no podrían llegar al castillo tan fácilmente…

— Ya estamos, nos veremos temprano para continuar.— dijo Meimi un tanto cansada.

— Bien, nos vamos a descansar, que descansen.— dijo la rubia.

Se adentraron en sus habitaciones, Daiki cada día sospechaba que tendría que intervenir Saint Tail para poder solucionar este caso, más que nada la habilidad ya que este asesino tiene unas habilidades que lo hacen peligroso, eso lo tiene muy preocupado, no deja de mirar a su hermosa esposa. Espera que las cosas no lleguen tan lejos, pero algo le dice lo contrario. Espero logre encontrar las respuestas.

Fin del Capitulo.

Comentarios del Autor.

Las cosas se van a poner delicadas, se van acercando al castillo poco a poco, ahorita están en una villa, por lo que queda unos cuantos kilómetros de donde está el problema, Dracul tiene unos planes para apoderarse de la región, esperemos que nuestros amigos logren impedir eso.


	5. Capitulo 4 Un Paseo Oscuro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Dracula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia.

 **Una Investigación en Valaquia.**

Capitulo 4. Un Paseo Oscuro.

Han pasado las horas, el grupo de jóvenes franceses se despertaron, pero curiosamente también los agentes habían salido del hotel para irse en camino. Se encuentran en el lobby del hotel. Adrien se encuentra por accidente con Meimi, que iba con Daiki.

— Bueno días joven Adrien, mucho tiempo sin verte.— dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Buenos días… — sonrojando.— mucho tiempo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Pues vinimos de vacaciones y conocer un país tan folclórico como este.— dijo sonriendo.— mira, este es mi esposo, El detective Daiki Asuka Jr., es director de la Interpol en Japón.

— Mucho gusto joven.— dijo con estrechando la mano al joven.— Meimi me platicó toda la situación de París y digamos que movi algunos hilos para echarles una mano, puedes contar conmigo, Meimi y yo también sabemos guardar secretos. Además envié a un investigador de mi confianza para el caso de Paris, estoy seguro que podrá ayudar en el propósito de descubrir al tal Papillon.

— Muchas gracias.— mirando a lo lejos a los jóvenes de su salón.— me despido señores agentes, me llaman allá, espero volver a encontrarlos pronto.

— Claro que si.— Meimi ve como el joven se va corriendo. – salúdame a tu compañera de batalla.

Sonríe y se va corriendo, mientras la pareja se queda esperando, mientras entre ellos se miran, les viene en su mente los recuerdos de las persecuciones y malos entendidos que se tenían entre ambos, la hermosa ladrona y el astuto aprendiz de detective, se sonríen con ternura.

— Cariño, me vino un recuerdo de cuando te perseguía.— le dijo el detective entrelazando sus manos con la mujer a su lado.

— Si lo sé cielo, por eso te dije que esto es muy familiar.— sonriendo tiernamente.

— Sabes, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti. — se acerca a su rostro.— te amo Meimi.

— Yo también cariño.— se besan tiernamente.

— Par de tortolos, ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así?— Janica tosió un poco antes de decirlo.— se nota que se aman mucho ustedes, pero dejen un poco a la imaginación, sí. Vengan nos espera mi esposo, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar al castillo.

— Sí, lo sabemos.— le toma la mano y siguen a Janica.

Se subieron al carro rojo deportivo, continuaron estudiando los archivos, fotos, y lo que ellos encontraron antes de llegar a la villa. No tenía ningún sentido las pistas parecen como un ser sobrenatural haciendo esas ejecuciones.

— No hay manera que sea un psicópata común.— dijo Meimi.— sospecho que es un ser sobrenatural, un vampiro.

— Meimi no tienes pruebas para comprobar eso.— dijo Daiki muy serio.

— Pero tú tampoco tienes pruebas para demostrar lo contrario. – dijo mirándolo.

— Ya paren de discutir, tendremos que investigar más, estas pruebas son insuficientes para determinar. – dijo Costel

— Está bien, no ganamos nada discutir entre nosotros, mientras ese sujeto siga cometiendo barbaridades, no podemos hacer eso.— dijo Meimi.

— Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de lado ese orgullo y ser abierto a todas las posibilidades.—dijo el agente mirándola directamente.

Luego de esas discusiones entre los agentes, Costel conduce con cierta precaución, ya que las curvas cada vez se hacen más cerradas, la pareja y Janica están muy concentrados con los archivos, expedientes, pero Daiki saca un libro de su mochila, se pone a leer.

— Cariño, ¿de qué es ese libro?— dijo su esposa curiosa.

— Bueno me hiciste reflexionar, este libro es de la historia medieval de Rumania, y de ese sádico y psicópata de Vlad.

— ¿Me crees cuando te digo que podría ser un vampiro? – Le gustara o no a su esposo siempre solía tener influencia sobre él.

— No, pero podría ser si alguien que este imitando a una figura mítica, así que no está por demás investigar un poco.

— Todo esto me hace recordar los casos difíciles que tuvimos en Estados Unidos.— dijo sonriendo aunque no eran particularmente buenos recuerdos.

— Ah, como olvidarlo.— dijo amargamente Meimi recordando por un momento lo mismo. – ¿Recuerdas a ese mafioso profesor de química?

— Difícil olvidarlo, En ese caso nos tuvimos que infiltrarnos como "Dolls". – dijo Janica.— no es muy agradable todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para lograr capturar a ese sujeto.

— Esos sujetos son unos canallas, tratan a la mujer como objeto, y ellos cada día se hacen más ricos, sin importar las consecuencias que dejan a los jóvenes.—intervino Daiki con cierto enojo.

— No te enojes cariño – Meimi se reclinó sobre el hombro de su esposo, muchas veces no quería contarle todo lo que hizo como "Doll", pero suponía tampoco podía ocultárselo todo - tuvimos que hacer caer a ese sujeto y lo está pagando muy caro.

— Pues este químico tenía un gusto por las pelirrojas como nosotras, sabíamos que la mejor manera de capturar a esos hombres es coquetear o acostarse con ellos. – dijo seriamente. Miró el gesto tranquilo de Costel.

— No te preocupes cielo, tú sabes que entre la investigación, tenemos que hacer más allá de las consecuencias, es parte de la enseñanza de la KGB – dijo Costel mirando aun el camino pero con una media sonrisa, lo que hubiera pasado en esa época de la vida de su esposa había sido solo trabajo.

— Si en la KGB es un sistema un tanto frio en sus investigaciones, había agentes "Dolls", pero eso nos ayuda a infiltrarnos y lograr nuestro objetivo, otra de esas cosas que nos copió los Estados Unidos.

— En la guerra fría se utilizaba todos los medios para lograr sus objetivos, yo aprendí mucho de eso de seducción, pero nunca llegue a tener relaciones, siempre lograba salirme de eso, con mis habilidades innatas.— miró fijamente a Daiki sonriendo un poco, porque sabe a lo que se refiere.— pude hacer más que ser una Doll con hombres así.

— Bueno yo me encargaba de distraer a estos hombres, mientras ella lograba observar a los demás.

— Eran investigaciones muy intensas.— sonrió un poco recordando el gran equipo que Janica y ella solían hacer.

Lograron relajarse un poco con el pasado y las aventuras que tuvieron en esos años que cada uno tuvo, unas con amarguras y otras con muchas risas, entre las parejas recordando lo bueno de la vida y las oportunidades que se dan. En la carretera se hace cada vez más oscuro, llegan al Castillo con el afán de investigar, quieren ver a los encargados del turismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo de viaje, entre diálogos, discusiones, pero ya han llegado al fin a su destino, ya estaba casi anocheciendo cuando Daiki recibió una llamada inesperada.

— Director de la Interpol Japón Asuka Jr. al habla.—hablando por teléfono celular, mientras el carro se estaciona.— Oh Steve, ¿Todo bien, disfrutando de los croissants?

— Buenos días aquí en Paris, "viejito".

— Te he dicho que no me digas así, recuerda que ya estoy en una posición más alta que la tuya, podría ponerte en un escritorio en cinco minutos. — dice con cierto enojo. – ¿Qué has averiguado de lo que te encargue?

— Ya sabes que bromeo jefe. – cambio de tono de voz.— En resumen, encontré que el señor Gabriel Agreste es quien ha hecho todo el desastre en Paris, parece que tiene una ambición personal por obtener unas joyas mágicas sí, ya sé como suena – su jefe era la persona más escéptica que conocía después de todo – pero eso es lo que he averiguado.

— ¿Joyas mágicas?

— Eso es lo que todo mundo dice jefe, sigo investigando, pero eso es lo que tengo en este momento

— Es imposible, él es padre de Adrien, ¿Cómo puede ser ese hombre? Además es un empresario famoso en Francia – agregó Meimi que escuchaba todo por el altavoz.

— No lo sé, pero he estado muy cerca de los eventos, los he investigado con mucho detalle. Él es principal causante. He estado vigilando los movimientos de todo Paris.

— Sigue buscando, hay que desenmascarar y acabar con sus pretensiones. – dijo con cierto enojo Daiki.— es increíble que el padre de Adrien esté haciendo eso a su propio hijo.

— Bien "viejito" me hare cargo de eso.

— No me digas así.— con molestia.— te encargo esto Steve. Quiero enterarme de que sea capturado.

\- Ok jefe, estamos en contacto.

Terminando la conversación colgó el teléfono, Meimi y Daiki se miraron el uno al otro con pesar, era triste pensar en cómo se sentiría el joven héroe cuando averiguaran que su propio padre el responsable de lo que ellos tenían que combatir en París.

Una cosa a la vez, por ahora tenían una investigación en las manos se concentrarían en eso, con eso en mente entraron al castillo.

Mientras tanto donde los estudiantes, Adrien llegó un tanto agitado donde estaban todos, el guía los estaba esperando pacientemente, Marinette había estado mucho más ansiosa que antes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Adrien se encontró con Meimi, porque se metió al autobús.

— ¿Por qué tan tensa la princesa Marinette?— dijo con mucho desprecio Chloé.

— Ya te dije que la dejes en paz, Chloé. — dijo Adrien un tanto molesto.

— Debe ser que estas celosa que sea una princesa, y se te apagó el orgullo.— dijo con cierta burla Marinette, harta que la noten débil.— ahora te crees princesa de Paris, pero deja que tu padre deje de ser alcalde y se te acabara ese término de "princesa".

— Ya mejor me voy, deberías de dejar de defender a la princesita y tú deja de molestar con esas cosas, recuerda que sigo siendo la hija del alcalde Paris.— lo mira con enojo. Mientras se aleja y se sienta en uno de los asientos.

— ¿Te sientes bien Marinette?— dijo con preocupación, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

— No lo sé… siento un gran opresión en mi pecho.— dice cubriendo su rostro.— me siento tan incómoda estando aquí, no quería venir, en serio no quería venir a este lugar.— rompe en llanto.— pero Chloé ya me tiene harta con sus tonterías. – se limpia las lágrimas.

— No te preocupes, entiendo eso.— dice con cierta preocupación.— esperemos que no ocurra nada malo aquí, yo estaré en lo que pueda contigo.

— Gracias…— dijo sonriendo levemente.

— Bien, me voy acomodando con Nino, luego platicamos mas.— le dijo sonriendo, mientras se va acomodar en su asiento.

— Vaya Marinette, estas teniendo más contacto con Adrien últimamente.— sonriendo levemente Alya.

— Bueno a lo mejor este lugar nos tiene muy tensos, quizás sea eso.— dijo la chica.

— Bien, espero que este viaje se ponga más interesante.— se acomoda mientras saca de su mochila el libro de "Dracula" de Bram Stoker. Se pone a leer.

Todos se quedan en silencio mientras ven como el camino se pone en marcha y salen de la villa. Cada vez las curvas eran más cerradas, el bosque a pesar de que es de mañana era más oscuro, viajaban mientras el guía explicaba.

— Miren jóvenes antes que nada aquí en los Cárpatos de Transilvania, han sido testigos de las guerras entre los dacios y los romanos, posteriormente ocupado por los germanos que se escapaban de los hunos, también fueron ocupados por los gitanos, aquí hay una mezcla de todo, tribus eslavas, germánicos y entre otros, hasta que finalmente Valaquia nació gracias al Imperio Húngaro para evitar la expansión de los otomanos.

Todo para poner en claro para que los jóvenes no se aburran en el camino hacia el castillo, donde se tiene pensado dar una vuelta turística, el ambiente se pone más oscuro, pero el autobús continua a través de ese bosque, pese que es de mañana se pone más oscuro y más frio. Poco a poco se acerca al castillo.

— Ese es el castillo que fue construido con los traidores de la familia Dracul, ellos iban muriendo poco a poco en la construcción, y luego posteriormente de terminar esta estructura fueron ejecutados como un castigo y aviso contra los traidores y además de que los otomanos no conquistaran esta tierra.— miro con cierto orgullo.— ahí está el fruto de todo, la resistencia de Valaquia.

Se van acercando un poco a poco, mientras la ansiedad Marinette y Adrien va aumentando, viendo como los rumanos pueden considerar a los tiranos como héroes, y mas este Vlad que era un psicópata y un sádico, pero así es el orgullo de algunos rumanos. Pero esperemos que todo esté bien.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios del Autor. Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia, respecto a la historia de Janica y Meimi, será en otra historia pero esa será escrito por la autora del fic Detectives, y es que es donde está basado, es muy bueno se los recomiendo, Mimi Cardona es una escritora excelente.


	6. Capítulo 5 El Misterioso Empresario

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Megumi Tachitawa, y así como también de Disney, con sus respectivas series de Saint Tail y Ladybug. Así que no me demanden, más las estupendas versiones de Drácula, además de que está un tanto ligada con la historia de Sangre y Amor, pero no tendrá violencia extrema. Los personajes de Saint Tail está basado en Detectives, una historia realizada por Mimí—chan si quieren saber más de ella, lean su historia, esta genial y les va a gustar. Disfruten de la historia._

 ** _Una Investigación en Valaquia._**

 ** _Capítulo 5. El Misterioso Empresario._**

El vehículo de los investigadores entra al estacionamiento, se bajan y se dirigen a la entrada del castillo. Un tanto asombrados, no habían visto este castillo convertido en Hotel, pero la misión que tenían era interrogar e investigar la región. El botones del hotel los guió hacia la recepción. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando sus identidades ya que tenían pensando tener un acercamiento con el dueño de este Hotel, quizás esto les diera más oportunidades para lograr solucionar el caso.

— Buenas tardes caballeros, damas. — Se acercó el gerente a ellos. — ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?— estrechó manos con los agentes.

— Buenas tardes, nos presentamos, soy Janica Balan, jefa de inteligencia de Rumania. El jefe de la policía Costel Albu, y los agentes de la Interpol Japonesa Daiki Asuka Jr. y Meimi Haneoka. — Haciendo ver la presencia de ellos. — venimos a investigar unas muertes extrañas a unos kilómetros de aquí.

— Hemos recibido información al respecto y las noticias que se corren por la región. Colaboraremos en todo lo que se pueda para resolver esto. —dijo con cierta preocupación el gerente. — el dueño de este hotel lo sabe, se encuentra preocupado por la poca gente que asiste con nosotros, llevamos unos días abiertos y no es bueno que estos eventos sigan ocurriendo y arruinen la reputación del hotel. — Se va alejando poco a poco. — Permítanme un momento, el dueño acaba de regresar de Alemania a ver sus hoteles, los presentare con él.

Se va alejando y se quedan sentados en el lobby del hotel, Daiki está observando de un lado a otro, desde la entrada del lugar, hasta las escaleras, en cierta manera siente algo oscuro aquí, pero trata de no dejarse atemorizar y ser frio al respecto, aprovechó en cambio el tiempo para hablar con los empleado. Meimi por su parte estaba un poco ansiosa, pero aprovecho del mismo modo el tiempo para conocer a los huéspedes y saber si sabían algo sobre los rumores que corrían, sin perder ningún detalle, Janica estaba con su esposo revisando los datos de los asesinatos de aquellos agentes.

Después de un momento, llegó un hombre con un traje refinado, cabello corto negro, con barba y bigote recortado, una mirada fría y calculadora, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono aristocrático y se podría decir una apariencia calmada.

— Buenas tardes, caballeros, gentiles damas. — Haciendo una reverencia. — permítame presentarme soy Alger Ducke. — Saluda a Daiki y Costel apretando las manos, besando las manos a ambas damas con cierta educación y sonriendo levemente. — Soy el encargado de una cadena de hoteles, este es una de mis franquicias recién adquiridas. — haciendo un gesto suave al lugar.

— Mucho gusto señor, hemos venido a investigar la zona respecto unos eventos que ocurrieron recientemente. — dijo Daiki tratando de ser educado.

— Estoy enterado del asunto y sorprendido de ello, si hubiera sabido de esto iba a ocurrir, no hubiera comprado el castillo. — dijo un tanto inquieto y molesto.— el gerente me estuvo hablando sobre los eventos que ocurrieron en el sur y las noticias acerca de ello.— cambio el gesto por uno más molesto.— estoy dispuesto a colaborar por acabar con este sujeto y sea entregado a la ley.

— Muchas gracias eso nos ayudara más para aclarar el caso. — Dijo Janica. — como sabe usted esta es una zona con valor histórico y nos encargaremos de encontrar a ese asesino para que la comunidad no sufra de mala reputación que afecte a todos. Empezaremos por recorrer los terrenos próximos y hacer algunas preguntas.

— Cuente con nuestra cooperación agente, le entregare los planos de la zona alrededor del castillo para que empiece con la investigación. — le hace un leve gesto al gerente, donde le entrega los planos.

— Esto nos ayudara mucho señor, muchas gracias. Haremos lo mejor posible.

— Gracias a ustedes, espero salvar mi inversión, tengo muchos hoteles castillo en Europa y no pienso perder nada por un delincuente suelto. — Dijo el caballero determinado. — pueden hospedarse en el hotel para que puedan continuar con la investigación.

— Gracias. — dijo Meimi.

— Bien, me tengo que retirar, tengo que hacer unas llamadas respecto a mis demás hoteles, mi gente estará dispuesta a ayudar. — se va alejando el hombre.

Los empleados llevaron a los agentes a sus habitaciones, para que descansaran o que dejen sus pertenencias en las habitaciones. Eran como las 14:00 horas, habían llegado un poco antes de lo previsto, Costel llego a pensar que iban a durar más tiempo en la carretera pero afortunadamente llegaron un poco antes. Casi a la hora de la comida.

Meimi por su lado empezó a pensar que había algo raro en este lugar, al sentarse en una de las sillas, le pidió a Daiki que le pasara algunos de sus dispositivos electrónicos para investigar un poco al respecto, la zona histórica, el clima, los habitantes que habitan alrededor, usando el las bases de datos de la interpol. Mientras tanto Daiki tenía pensado revisar de nuevo los expedientes, si había algo en común entre los asesinatos y lo que hacía antiguamente Drácula, si había algo en común. Janica y Costel salieron de la habitación, empezaron a explorar afuera del castillo hotel, averiguar si había movimientos extraños entre los huéspedes y trabajadores del mismo, ambos iban tomados de la mano, cada uno observando de un lado a otro.

Mientras tanto un autobús se iba acercando al mismo castillo, los pasajeros estaban ansiosos porque entraban en la zona más misteriosa del país, pero también por la historia de aquel hombre que había hecho sufrir a los hombres y mujeres. Adrien había estado leyendo muchos de esos libros, donde se escribió a ese gobernante cruel, como la desesperación de los habitantes de aquella época, muchas veces los hizo mejor aliarse al Imperio Otomano, que estar defendiendo a un psicópata y enfermo. Desde que Vlad se convirtió al catolicismo, el fanatismo de este hombre aumentó, con sus alianzas con los países católicos como Hungría, aquello le dio poder, como a Roma no le importó que este hombre torturara a su propio pueblo, siempre cuando siguiera con sus lineamientos. Era triste pensar que excusas como la religión fueran causa de divisiones, muertes y masacres. Adrien cada vez que iban más hacia el norte y cerca de ese castillo, podía imaginarse fácilmente imágenes de aquel pasado. El vehículo estaba entrando al estacionamiento, y fueron recibidos por los empleados que amablemente los guiaron a recepción.

Al llegar vieron las ventajas del lugar, era rustico y moderno a la vez, se sintieron en un momento cálidos, ya que dentro hacía un calor muy agradable, el dueño de esta cadena de hoteles se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos, les dieron los cuartos por parejas.

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron impresionados del lugar, no podían creer que ese lugar fuera donde se iban a quedar, pro también empezaron a sentir una sensación de inquietud, como si en algún momento de sus vidas hubieran estado ahí o algo por el estilo. Lo más importante es que iban a dormir en uno de los mejores hoteles europeos, por inauguración y por ser estudiantes extranjeros, les dieron una oferta que no se puede rechazar, los mandaron a todos a sus habitaciones, todas compartidas para que el costo no fuera excesivo. Los jóvenes estaban emocionados por todos los servicios que les ofrecía el lugar, hasta internet por lo que no van a perder sus contactos.

Los jóvenes estaban cansados, eso de recorrer la carretera y los bosques obscuros de Transilvania no era fácil. Más para Adrien y Marinette que al llegar se sintieron muy incómodos. Cada uno de los jóvenes se dispersó para explorar un poco el lugar, ver lo folclórico del lugar, aprender un poco de ello.

Mientras tanto Meimi seguía investigando y leyendo los libros electrónicos que tenía almacenados en su computadora portátil, la historia de ese castillo y de lo que era ese tal Vlad, reflexionó muchas veces que el fanatismo es una arma mortal, como ese hombre torturó a su propia gente y como aún había admiradores, era increíble que hubiera gente así, pero no le sorprendía ya que existían incluso admiradores de las cruzadas y la inquisición, todo por religión le parecía estúpido, quizás porque había estado entre agnósticos o ateos y un país donde la religión no era de importancia, mientras dejaran seguir tu vida. Siguió investigando más, uno de ellos hablaba de la leyenda que Drácula como este hizo un pacto con el diablo, con tal de seguir en el poder, sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando terminó de leer y estudiar la situación, se acercó a su esposo que durante todo ese tiempo también había estado escrutando en su computador sin parar.

— ¿Qué tanto investigas, cariño?— diciendo tiernamente y al mismo tiempo seductora se sienta en los muslos de su esposo.

— Pues la verdad, releyendo los expedientes y el reporte de los médicos forenses de las víctimas, tiene mucha similitud con Dracul.

— Hay cosas que me hace pensar en algo sobrenatural en todo esto – quizá estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones, pero era inevitable pensar en eso considerando la historia del lugar — aunque como dices, hay que descartar los hechos materiales y no dejarnos llevar por las emociones de este lugar.

— Eso lo veremos. —dijo con tranquilidad.— no creo que sea algo sobrenatural, aún tengo muchas dudas al respecto, sigo pensando en muchas cuestiones, puede ser un sádico fan de Drácula, y trata de imitar a ese sujeto, o puede ser algo sobrenatural, no lo sé, estos expedientes, la historia del lugar, parece como si hubiera una línea perpendicular que los uniera.

— ¿De nuevo con tus matemáticas, cariño?— dijo bromeando un poco

— Bueno en toda investigación existe algo de matemáticas, cosas en común, patrones. Cuando estaba en mis estudios en el extranjero, había casos de asesinos seriales, donde tenían cosas en común entre sus víctimas, la manera que las capturaba, las torturaba, mataba y como se deshacían de sus cuerpos, esto me hace pensar que este asesino de este lugar tiene unas características muy peculiares, un comportamiento de asesino serial, por lo que lo sobrenatural es lo que sobra.— dijo exponiendo el tema, con unos archivos viejos cuando él era estudiante en Estados Unidos, mostrando imágenes de los actos.— por eso sigo tratando de mantener la razón y la lógica.

— En eso tienes mucha razón, tú te enfocaste mucho en delincuentes mucho más complejos, mientras mi amiga y yo nos enfocamos en mafiosos y altos funcionarios corruptos. Pero hay que considerar que el terror es una manera de control. — cerró sus ojos y continuó. — aquí lo que veo es una actitud de querer atemorizar a los habitantes y al gobierno, de alguna manera me hace recordar la oscura historia de ese sujeto, usando el terror.

— Tienes toda la razón, hay que descubrir ¿Quién está interesado en tomar el país? El uso del terror para lograr su propósito. – Continuó. — en la historia de Dracul, tenía intenciones de tomar el poder por medio del miedo. Por el Imperio Otomano que se estaba apoderando de Europa Oriental, y el miedo de ser torturado y empalado sino cooperabas con él, siempre buscaba excusas para realizar sus actos de barbarie.

— Quizás este sujeto tiene algo que ver con la política rumana, usando el miedo. Aunque no entiendo de algo. ¿Por qué empalar a los agentes rumanos?— dijo la mujer pelirroja.— no sé, tengo ese presentimiento.

— Quizá descubrieron algo que no querían que supiera el gobierno rumano, o como una advertencia, no podemos estar seguros, solo estamos sacando teorías aquí, tenemos que ser fríos al respecto. – mencionó con cierta seguridad Daiki.

— En eso si tienes razón, tenemos que explorar afuera y encontrar pistas, a lo mejor nuestros colegas encontraron algo. – Se levantó Meimi, tomó la mano de su esposo. — Vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre. — dijo sonriendo.

— Bien, tal vez notemos algo de lo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta.— dijo su esposo.

Y salieron de la habitación para ir a comer.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes franceses estaban en el Bufet, hasta peleando por la comida, ya que todos querían de un solo platillo, incluso Chloé le quitó una pieza a una de sus compañeras, esta chica piensa que es la princesa del lugar. Los agentes ya habían escogido su comida antes que estos jóvenes llegaran. En eso aparecen Meimi y Daiki tomados de la mano.

— Hola. — Se acercó Meimi a Janica. — ¿Han encontrado algo a las afueras del edificio?

— No hemos encontrado nada de importancia por el momento.— dijo la mujer rubia.

— entonces tendremos que investigar por la noche. — dijo con cierta seguridad dijo la mujer pelirroja.

— Esto no es lo que solíamos realizar en nuestros tiempos de agentes y _dolls_.— dijo Janica.

— Lo sé, es lo mismo que le comenté a Daiki hace rato, pero él es un agente experto y los homicidios es su especialidad. – dijo con seguridad Meimi.

— No se preocupen, empecé a sacar mis hipótesis. Puede que sea un asesino serial que tiene cierta admiración por Dracul, empecemos a buscar afuera de este edificio. Presiento que en cualquier momento tendremos un encuentro con él. – intervino el hombre de ojos castaños.

— Esperemos encontrarlo pronto, nuestro país estará en elecciones presidenciales pronto. — dijo con cierta seriedad Costel.

— Esto nos va complicar las cosas. Había escuchado que el miedo es el peor consejero en los votos. Elegir a alguien por el miedo y aprovechando el descontrol del gobierno actual. Sino solucionamos nada, estamos haciendo quedar mal a la justicia. – dijo Daiki con cierto enojo, porque no le habían mencionado lo de las elecciones, esto deja con muy poco tiempo.— ¿Cuándo serán las elecciones?

— serán el 11 de Diciembre del presente año. – dijo tragando saliva Costel.

— estamos en 2 meses para estas elecciones, no podemos perder más tiempo. – intervino la pelirroja.

— Tenemos mucho por hacer ahora. Estamos contra el tiempo, hay que capturar este sujeto cuanto antes.— dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro.

Las cosas están muy complicadas para los agentes, tienen que solucionar las cosas pronto, ahora con el ambiente político y social está involucrado. Se hablaba sobre la emigración musulmana y la xenofobia en el lugar.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes franceses estaban explorando el lugar. La curiosidad sobre la historia de Dracul y Transilvania, acudieron ir al pequeño museo que había en el hotel. Claro, guiados por uno de los guías locales, comprar recuerdos y quizás hasta el libro de Drácula en rumano, todo es algo nuevo para estos chicos. Además de tomarse fotos de los paisajes.

— Estos paisajes están muy hermosos. — dijo Adrien.

— Hay que disfrutar este lugar al menos. – dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabello oscuro. — después de todo, no podremos huir de aquí, además no todos los días estamos en un lugar con mucha historia.

— Eso si tienes razón. — Dijo admirando el jardín, el chico rubio. — Aunque este lugar me parece tan conocido.— murmuro un poco.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Adrien? — le pregunto Marinette.

— No nada, solo pensé en voz alta.— dijo Adrien. – se quedaron mirando fijamente. Hasta que.

— ¡Qué tontería está diciendo la princesita!— dijo muy enojada la chica rubia. Intervino violentamente, rompiendo el ambiente.

— ¿Estas celosa verdad?— dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabello oscuro. — como tú no apareces en la realeza, a mi parecer eres de la clase plebeya.

La chica rubia se fue muy enojada, mientras la pareja suspiró un poco, la verdad Chloé es un hígado pero es su compañera y tienen que ponerla en su lugar las veces que sea necesaria. Se pusieron a observar con mucho detalle este jardín, respiran profundamente.

Mientras tanto el alcalde Bourgeois estaba en una de las terrazas del hotel veía los valles de Transilvania. Recuerda lo que le platico su madre, todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar: trabajar duro y adorar casi a su líder, por lo que no puede evitar cierto coraje. Al verse así mismo se puso a recordar cuando estaba en París, cuando hacía lo que quería con la policía, recordó cuando lo despidió en una ocasión a un oficial y ocasiono que un akuma hiciera casi un golpe de Estado, todo por su ego, y consentir a su hija. Él se daba cuenta los errores que cometió en su administración. No pudo evitar sentirse triste y recriminándose por todo lo que pasó. Entró al castillo después de contemplar el lugar. Tiene pensado ir al Norte del país.

 _Fin del Capítulo._

 _Comentarios del autor._

 _Después de unos meses sin subir capítulos, espero poder actualizar más seguido, por mientras disfruten de esto._


End file.
